It Means Go
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Tag off the end of SD! Curse of the Lake Monster - On the way home, Velma and Daphne have a little conversation about their 'love' for the guys. - Rated T - Spoilers for the new Cartoon Network movie, but don't let that stop you from reading & reviewing!


**A/N: So, I have watched **_**Scooby Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster **_**over and over again because I can't seem to get enough of it! Anyways, I wasn't satisfied with the ending because no one ended up together! Grrr... Seriously, there was legit Fraphne and legit Shelma, but no - they ended it **_**ALL! **_

**This here little story is dedicated to **Kelly of the midnight dawn** because I read her extremely long Author's Note on this movie and nodded in agreement the whole way through. It was interesting and like her, I could barely contain my excitement. Also - she mentioned Velma lying after the kiss... So true, and that's why this story is being written...**

**Summary - After leaving Erie Point Country Club, Daphne and Velma really tell each other about their feelings toward the guys. **

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE NEW CARTOON NETWORK MOVIE! Don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

The Mystery Machine sat still in front of a red light - no one or nothing making noise around it. The passengers of the psychedelic van were quiet as well, with Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo asleep in the back. Daphne Blake was behind the wheel with Velma Dinkley to her right. Every three hours or so, Daphne and Fred had switched spots so the other could rest. Now, the gang was in an even smaller town just outside of their hometown - Coolsville.

Daphne impatiently drummed her fingers against the steering wheel while staring at the red light. All she wanted to do was get home and into her nice, warm bed. She looked behind her, checking on the guys and they were still sound asleep. Daphne giggled a little at the sight of the Great Dane clutching the giant check they had received for solving the mystery. They were paid $10,000.00 and could easily pay off debt they owed from another previous mystery.

The gang had spent only one week at Daphne's uncle's country club, but it felt like so much longer.

Daphne was taken from her thoughts by a small whisper from the passenger seat. "Daph, the light's green," Velma informed.

"Oh, sorry," Daphne apologized, stepping oh-so carefully on the accelerator, making sure she didn't disturb the guys. There were a few minutes of awkward silence and Daphne was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She glanced at her best friend from the corner of her eye, wondering what her own thoughts were. Daphne sighed before saying, "You lied."

Velma's head shot up fast. "What?"

"You lied; you lied when you said that kiss had no chemistry."

"Daph, I really don't want to talk about it," Velma argued, crossing her arms and looking straight in front of her.

"I don't care - we're gonna talk about it. Vel, that kiss was real. I could tell by watching it happen," Daphne told her.

"But you didn't experience it... I felt-" she paused and took a deep breath. "-nothing."

Daphne licked her lips in determination. "Vel, I don't think you realize how much Shaggy was into you. You were all he talked about and asked about at the club, and then when you agreed to go on that date, he was ecstatic!"

Velma said nothing, so Daphne continued. "You kissed him and then told him that you felt nothing. How hard do you think it was for him to say that you should just be friends?"

"How hard was it for you to say?" Velma fired back, a dark expression on her face.

Daphne's eyes widened as the question was asked. "What?"

"You know what I said. How hard was it to say that you and Fred should just be friends?" Velma asked.

The van came to another red light and Daphne slowed to a stop. She placed her elbow on the door and leaned her head against her arm. "Hard, Velma, because I was in the same situation Shaggy was in..."

"What's that?" Velma asked quietly.

"The position of having the one you love say that they don't feel way toward you."

Velma got quiet and watched her friend closely. Daphne looked out the window, avoiding eye contact, and sniffled.

Velma had always known that Daphne was sensitive when it came to her feelings, but normally she was strong willed and never showed it outwardly. "I'm sorry, Daph."

Daphne whipped her head around so fast that it scared Velma. The redhead's eyes were glued to the brunette's face as she spat, "You're saying sorry to _me?_" Daphne choked back a sob. "No, don't you dare say you're sorry to me! You should be apologizing to Shaggy, for breaking his heart!" She put her forehead to the steering wheel and just cried.

Velma didn't know how to comfort Daphne without making her mad. If someone ever said the wrong thing to the redhead at the wrong time, they might lose their head. "You loved him, didn't you?" was all she said.

Daphne continued to sob into the steering wheel, but swallowed as she nodded her head. "So much," she managed to get out between shaky breathes. She lifted her head up, revealing her face that was covered in smeared mascara. Daphne's breathing slowed a bit as she attempted to get the makeup off. "And I thought he loved me too, but he thought we were just 'hanging out'. I guess everything he said to me was a lie."

A _lie _- there was that word again. That word that made Velma sick to her stomach.

Daphne played with her nails a little and whispered. "I just wish he felt the same way, that's all... We were so strong at first..."

Velma laughed. "Yeah, I think we all know that; figured it out when we opened up the van to find you two shoving your tongues into each other's mouths!"

Daphne half-smiled. "...but then we just got jealous too easily, resulting in us arguing and breaking up..."

A body moved in the back of the Mystery Machine, causing both the girls to look and see who it was. They both giggled as Scooby was on his back with the giant check still in his arms above his body.

"Maybe he'll come to his senses and realize that you two are meant to be," Velma offered, hoping to lighten up the mood.

Daphne looked down. "I don't know... But I think Shaggy is hoping that you will."

Velma's eyes darted to the redhead. "Will you please let that go?"

"No, because you don't know how it feels to be heart broken... And guess what, it sucks, so I think the faster you think on it, the better. That way, you have an answer and you won't keep Shaggy waiting with a broken heart forever..."

Velma rolled her eyes at Daphne's drama. "You are such a drama queen."

"I'm not the president of the Drama Club for nothing," Daphne smiled back proudly, but it quickly faded. "Please think on it, because I promise, there was something."

"But you've never experienced it," Velma said.

Daphne nodded. "Sure I have, many times... Every time Freddie kissed me, I did. He may not have felt it, but I did. Maybe it wasn't love, but it could've been something else - just like your 'something' in that kiss. It might have not been love either, but you never know."

Velma had nothing to say on that as she heard Daphne's voice repeat that continuously in her head. She finally looked back through the windshield and looked up at the light. "Daph, the light's green."

Daphne didn't move a muscle in order to make the car drive. "Yeah, Vel, and you know what that means?"

Velma raised an eyebrow. They'd been sitting at the light the entire time they'd been having that conversation. It'd probably been changing colors without them noticing, and all of a sudden, Daphne wants the meaning of a green light?

Daphne answered for her. "It means _go_."

She said no more as Velma knowingly sighed and looked out the passenger window, watching the clouds cover the moon in the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Wooh, this is a little dramatic. I wanted something where the girls really shared how they felt. Well, this was more of Daph trying to get Velma to **_**really **_**think about how she feels for Shaggy, and obviously, Daph is still getting over their nasty breakup - in which I hated. BLEH!**

**Anyways, please review! I will mention you in a later story if you do! (That's not bribery, it's an act of kindness ;P)**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
